vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asura (Asura's Wrath)
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | 5-A, later on becomes 4-C '''| '''4-C | 4-C, possibly 4-B | 4-A '''| '''4-A, possibly Low 3-C '''| '''Low 3-C, possibly higher Name: Asura Origin: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Age: More than 12,000 years Classification: Demigod, Former Guardian General Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, skilled in hand-to-hand combat, flight, able to ignore any non lethal wounds, regeneration (at least Mid-Low), immortality (type 1), able to grow extra arms in combat and power up his stats, energy blasts, can survive in space, has various forms where his stats increase dramatically. Destructive Capacity: At least Continent Level+ | Large Planet Level+, Large Star Level+ later on | Small Star Level |''' Large Star Level+', possibly '''Solar System Level' | Multi-Solar System Level+ (able to harm Chakravartin's true form)''' | At least '''Multi-Solar System Level+,' '''possibly '''Small Galaxy Level' | At least Small Galaxy Level+, possibly higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Sub-Relativistic+ | Sub-Relativistic+ with''' FTL combat and reaction speed | '''Sub-Relativistic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ |''' Massively FTL+''' Range: Varies Durability: At least Continent Level+ | Large Planet Level+, (stronger than the other Seven Deities), Large Star Level+ later on (tanked an energy blast attack from Gohma Vlitra) | Small Star Level | Large Star Level+, possibly Solar System Level | At least Multi-Solar System Level+ (casually tanked an energy blast attack from Chakravartin's true form) | Multi-Solar System Level+, '''possibly '''Small Galaxy Level | Likely Small Galaxy Level+,' '''possibly higher (Creator Form Chakravartin hurt his hand when punching his face) '''Striking Strength:' Class YJ+ | Class XKJ+ '(can trade blows with Augus), later on becomes '''Class XTJ '(could trade blows with Sakra Devanam Indra Deus) | '''Class XMJ+ | Class XTJ+ '''(stronger than Sakra Devanam Indra Deus and could trade blows with Vlitra Core) | '''Class XTKJ+ | Class XTKJ+ | At least Class XPJ+. Possibly Small Galactic Class | At least Small Galactic Class+ Stamina: Inhuman levels Standard Equipment: His four extra arms Intelligence: Average, very skilled combatant Weaknesses: Has issues with anger management Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rapid Fire: Releases a barrage of energy blasts. Lock-on Fire: Releases energy blasts that home in and follow the target. Unlimited Mode: A power up that increases Asura's strength and makes him invincible for a limited amount of time. "Burst": Releases a random, "Unique" attack, which varies depending on the situation and person. Others Notable Victories: Kratos (God Of War) Kratos Profile (Asura can solo the verse) Worldbreaker Hulk (Marvel Comics) Hulk Profile Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Kenshiro Profile (Asura can solo the verse) Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Wonder Woman Profile Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) Eren Jaeger Profile (Asura can solo the verse) Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) Red Hulk Profile Broly (Dragon Ball) Broly Profile (Asura can solo the verse) Notable Losses: Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Pegasus Seiya Profile Shulk (Xenoblade) Shulk Profile Inconclusive Matches: Key: Vajra Form | Six Armed Vajra Form | Berserker Form | Mantra Form | Destructor Form | Six Armed Mantra Form | Full Powered "Unlimited" Form Category:Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Game Characters Category:Demigods Category:Capcom Category:Berserkers Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters